Power do not speak as loud as my heart
by Agus Laufeyson
Summary: Loki cree que perdió todo pero hay una persona que siempre estará a su lado... ¿Será él capaz de hacer lo que sea por ella? Loki/Sigyn Historia ambientada en Thor: The Dark World


_¿Ser__ía Loki capaz de hacer lo que sea por Sigyn?_

_Marvel no me pertenece y los personajes son propiedad de dicha compañía y de la mitología nórdica. _

* * *

Quería irse. Quería irse de esa prisión lo antes posible. Hacía más de un año que lo habían encerrado y ya no podía soportarlo. Su olor corporal era tan sucio que ya se le hacía molesto y su cabello, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, estaba áspero, mugroso y era incómodo. El brillo frenético de sus ojos verde esmeralda había desaparecido hace rato. Se quería ir. Se tenía que ir…

Como de costumbre, Loki estaba sentado contra una de las paredes de su celda mirando el techo, como si fuera lo más interesante en aquel lugar. Y realmente lo era…

¿Cómo había llegado allí? No estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho pero, había personas por las que valía la pena luchar y las había decepcionado como a su madre o… Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos.

Oyó que la puerta de la prisión se abría. Movió un poco la cabeza para ver mejor y sólo encontró dos figuras totalmente encapuchadas. Una de ellas era más alta y corpulenta que la otra.

"Patético" pensó Loki un tanto divertido y malévolo.

La corpulenta figura se acercó al cristal de la celda y se quedó mirando a Loki por unos segundos

-Debes estar realmente desesperado-empezó a decir Loki disfrutando el momento-para venir por mi ayuda…

La enorme figura se sacó la capucha y-como Loki había adivinado-era esa persona a la que Loki detestaba con todo su alma. Aquella persona que lo había atormentado toda su vida. Esa persona que había arruinado todos sus planes. Esa persona que alguna vez había llamado hermano…

-Asgard, Midgard y el resto de los Reinos están en problemas, Loki-dijo Thor firmemente.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?-preguntó Loki incrédulo.

-Tú conoces mejor que nadie la fuerza que tenemos que enfrentar…

-¿Y eso sería…?

-La oscuridad-dijo Thor luego de suspirar profundamente.

-No, gracias. No estoy interesado-masculló Loki y volvió a mirar el techo.

-Hermano…-empezó a decir Thor sin perder los estribos.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que ya no soy tu hermano, Thor? ¡Nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré!-exclamó Loki mirándolo ya harto de sus ridiculeces. Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Está bien-aceptó Thor. Loki lo observó confundido-. Si no lo vas a hacer por mí, al menos hazlo por alguien más-Loki soltó una carcajada irónica.

-¿Y por quién sugieres que lo haga?-dijo, observando a Thor de forma divertida.

Entonces, la segunda figura encapuchada se acercó hasta donde estaba Thor parado. Loki no sabía quién era y realmente no le importaba-o eso creía. La figura tomó delicadamente la capucha con sus dos manos, una de cada lado, y la tiró para atrás suavemente. Entonces, Loki quedó congelado.

Ese cabello, esos ojos, esos labios… los conocía tan pero tan bien. Ella era su todo, su vida completa. Nunca había dejado de amarla y nunca lo haría. Ella era su confidente, su amiga, su amante, la mujer que esperaba que algún día fuera la madre de sus hijos…

Loki se levantó torpemente de su cama y se acercó al vidrio lentamente. Daba pasos cortos e inseguros, como si no creyera que era realmente su Sigyn la que estaba ahí. Ella lo miraba detenidamente mientras se acercaba un poco más al cristal.

-¿Sigyn?-vaciló Loki con un hilo de voz. Ella exhaló profundamente, tratando de calmarse.

-Hola, cariño-dijo con la voz quebrada y los ojos totalmente vidriosos.

Guardaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que ella se acercó más hasta la celda. Entonces, apoyó lenta y delicadamente su mano izquierda sobre el cristal. Loki la miró vacilante. Acercó su mano derecha lenta y nerviosamente a donde estaba apoyada la de Sigyn. Silencio.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí?-musitó Loki, suplicando respuestas.

-He venido a convencerte de que ayudes a Thor…-dijo Sigyn tranquilamente. Loki la miró incrédulo-. Sabes que siempre te seré fiel aunque no esté de acuerdo con lo que hagas pero, por favor, necesito que lo hagas. No te pido que lo hagas por él ni por los asgardianos. Pero por mí…

Lo miró con sus ojos color cielo. Lo miró con una mirada suplicante pero a la vez preocupante. No preocupada por ella misma, por Thor o por los asgardianos. Preocupada por Loki y en lo que se había convertido. Él se sintió como basura. ¿Tan egoísta había sido? En busca del poder, no se había dado cuenta que había lastimado a la persona más importante en su vida. Suspiró y miró a Thor seriamente.

-Lo haré.

-De acuerdo-dijo Thor igual de serio.

Abrió la celda para que su hermano saliera de ella.

Loki trató de correr hacia Sigyn pero había olvidado que seguía encadenado de los pies y, ante tal acto, tropezó. Ella corrió a ayudarlo y él aceptó su ayuda con mucho gusto.

Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos y, finalmente, se abrazaron. Se habían echado tanto de menos. Se abrazaron tan apasionadamente como querían hacerlo desde hacía tanto tiempo. Ya no eran sólo Loki y sólo Sigyn. Ahora eran uno como en los viejos tiempos. Loki la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla a Sigyn y la besó suavemente pero era un beso lleno de amor. Tenía ganas de gritar lo que sentía a los cuatro vientos.

Ambos dejaron de besarse y se separaron. Pero Loki la tomó de las dos manos y se las besó con delicadeza.

-Deberías saber-agregó Thor fríamente-que si me traicionas, te mataré.

Era un riesgo que Loki no pensaba correr. Ya había desilusionado demasiado a Sigyn y ella había hecho tanto por él… Era tiempo de saldar su deuda.

Loki la acercó a Sigyn hacia él con su brazo derecho mientras ella ponía sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y luego peinaba uno de los mechones negros del cabello de su amante. Loki suspiró sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Entonces, levantó la vista hacia Thor. Éste notó que el brillo en las esmeraldas había vuelto.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-preguntó Loki majestuosamente.


End file.
